I Keep It To Myself
by SecretQuill
Summary: LillyJake. Lilly can't forget the love she had for Jake. When she sees him at MileyOlivers wedding, will an old flame rekindle? Story much better than summary! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


**I hope you all like my new story, I was reading a bunch of Hannah Montana stories, and there was a bunch of Lilly/Oliver and Lilly/Jackson stories, but what about Lilly/Jake? So I guess that was my inspiration, and I felt so bad for her when he totally used her.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need one? Alright, I don't own the characters.**

**I Keep It To Myself**

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

Lilly Truscott sighed happily, as she reread the letter, it finally happened. Miley and Oliver were getting married. They had been together ever since the beginning of high school, Miley finally getting over her horrible relationship with Jake; trying once again in the ninth grade. Even though he had remained a good friend with the trio, Lilly's blood boiled at the thought of that boy, and how he used her just to get Miley's attention.

She couldn't believe how she fell hopelessly for him. Even though she knew she was just as bad as those other fan girls, falling over his good looks and actually believing that he was as heroic and kind as his characters he played.

Although after that one night, at a middle school dance, she felt her first heart break. She blamed herself all those years for letting him slip through her fingers, she never really had a chance; and knew he only wanted popular and beautiful Miley.

Lily had grown into a true beauty, even though she started out awkward, still going through adolescence. As her high school years went by, she started developing curves, her form filling out wonderfully. Her lanky blond hair falling down her back in golden waves, her tan complexion soft and natural. With maturity, came make up, she kept it natural; still finding time to hang at the skate park and gobble down a whole box of hot dogs.

As her body grew, so did her mind. She got straight A's in high school, her mind thirsting for more and more knowledge; separating her from the normal Malibu blond bimbo. She soon got accepted to a plethora of universities, such as: Harvard, Yale, USC, Oxford, and plenty of others. Even though she wanted a change of scenery, she still wanted to go somewhere where she can go skateboarding in beautiful weather, and catch some waves; that is why she chose the University of Hawaii. Majoring in the study of Marine Biology.

Even though it broke her heart to leave her friends, she knew she was ready. They still kept in contact via e-mails, letters, and telephone. That is where it got her, reading the invitation to Miley and Oliver's wedding. She gave another sigh, this time of oh heavy pain, as she stepped out onto the balcony. Instead of living at a dorm, she had decided to rent a condo, liking her alone time.

Even though the news brought happiness, it also brought sadness; reminding her of her lonely non-existent love life. She had many boyfriends, all of them failing to keep her happy; usually ending up in a fight.

" I guess that rules out an escort to the wedding." She whispered miserably, letting the warm breeze ruffle her hair. As she watched the palm sway in a hypnotizing motion.

" Now I have to go and get a dress." She mumbled, tearing her gazing from the hypnotizing trees. No matter how much she had changed, she still didn't like dresses.

Pushing her thoughts aside, she quietly pulled out her cell phone, while punching in a familiar number. Letting the annoying ringing vibrate into her ear.

" _Hello, this is Miley._" A female voice greeted.

" Congratulations Miley!" Lilly squealed into the phone.

" _Thanks Lilly!" _Miley laughed. _" Now, you are the brides mate."_

" Really!? Me!?" Lilly asked exitedly.

" _Who else would I pick Lilly?"_ Miley asked with a giggle.

" I know, but it's still fun to hear it." Lilly joked. " So I'm guessing I don't need to buy a dress. Doesn't the bride usually pick that stuff out?"

" _True." _Miley answered, " _But you still need a dress for the reception party!" _

" Fun." Lilly replied sarcastically.

" _Alright, well Oliver says hi. Sorry for the rush, but we still need to go find a caterer, fix the reception area, find lights for the reception area, and-" _

" Miley stop!" Lilly whined. " Your hurting my brain, I get it, you have to go."

" _Thanks Lil, you always understand." _Miley said softly. "_ See you in a few days!"_

" Bye." Lilly answered, with a roll of her eyes.

" _Don't roll your eyes at me Lilly!" _Miley's voice stated sternly, before she was greeted with a dial tone.

" How does she do that?" Lilly wondered aloud, she decided she would never know as she trudged her way to her car.

Hours later Lilly returned, satisfied with her selection, as she hung up her dress in a black cover in her closet. She plopped on her bed, as she opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out a photo album. She reminisced as she flipped through the photos, laughing at their silly poses, with the memories that came with them.

Lilly stopped at one picture, it was the end of their senior year. Lilly and Miley stood smiling, while Jake stood in the middle, his arms looped around both of them; Oliver standing next to Miley. As Lilly observed the picture closer she saw Oliver's hand only an inch away from Miley's. Even though his smile seemed nervous, you could see his eyes holding a glare in Jake's direction.

" Jealous much?" She laughed to herself.

Her laughter soon stopped as her eyes scanned her face. An eighteen year old Lilly stood as her smile grew wide and her eyes were focused on the boy next to her. Her expression was so hopelessly love struck it actually made her feel sick.

' How could I have liked a jerk like that?' She though to herself, snapping the book shut.

She quickly changed into her pajamas, locked up, and slipped into the covers before shutting off her lamp. Lilly sighed painfully again, tossing and turning about, in obvious discomfort.

" Then why can't I stop thinking about him?" She whispered sadly, before dozing off into an uneasy sleep.

**I know this chapter is short, but eh, its just the beginning. Review and tell me if i should keep going!**


End file.
